Motoharu Kikkawa
Motoharu Kikkawa is Motonari Mori's second child. She is Takakage Kobayakawa's older sister, Takamoto Mori's younger sister, and Terumoto Mori's niece. She is one of the main protagonists in Samurai Warriors Chronicles However, she is considered as the main character, along with Hiroie Kikkawa, overall. She is the current incarnation of Ozma after Oscar Pine lost his identity at the end of Haru's adventure in Remnant. Personality Despite looking mature for her age (Her official age was 43), Motoharu is an voluptuous and happy go lucky young woman. Sometimes, she would use her intellect to get out of situations or make peace with the enemy. Her hand to hand combat, however, is considered as a weak point to her skills. Despite that, she uses it if the enemy tries to kill her friends, father and brothers. This was further evident in Motonari's story, where she disarms a rifleman trying to kill her father. Her unpredictability is her strong suit. Haru would often come up with dangerous, stupid and time consuming ideas that, to the surprise of many, always work. Another of Haru's strong points is her resilience. She can withstand a lot of damage, even DYING is nothing to her. But despite all of her strong points, she has some weaknesses though it doesn't affect her that much. Haru is easily emotional. She would often cry in situations that even she can relate to, even the most simple things due to how much love and care she put into the stuff she does. She is often clumsy. Her forgetfulness and careless behavior may . Nuwa is surprised that Haru outlasted her assault without breaking a sweat, only for her to trip over her shoes and fall down, spraining her ankle. Her childlike innocence can make her naive and oblivious to pretty much everything. Another of her weak points is her unexpected admiration towards women in regards to sex appeal. In one of the sub-stages in Warriors Orochi 5, Zhang He is easily freaked out by Haru's admiration towards Wang Yi, who had nothing to do with the latest 'babe hunt' set up by Magoichi Saika. She also has a habit of drooling and getting a nosebleed. Her interactions in Warriors Orochi 5 reveal that Haru's not under a facade but she's actually optimistic. As told by her father, Motonari Mori, she would smile even at the worst of times, in an attempt to cope with the harsh changes of the world. As stated by No, Haru really is the light shining throughout the darkness. This would later prove to be a huge problem for Salem as she discovers that the girl is in fact the current incarnation of Ozma. She is, shockingly, intelligent and smart, When she acts serious, she provides useful info and clever strategies for the Mori clan, even if she outright denies it. Nuwa is rather impressed, and annoyed, that Haru rarely uses her gifted intelligence. Motonari stated that Motoharu acts serious when she wants to, rather than using it on a daily basis, mainly due to her learning about the positives of life itself. Although, as mentioned above, she is a happy go-lucky young woman, it doesn't mean that Haru can get angry. The worst she ever suffered was when Story Samurai Warriors Crossroads Motoharu's story (TO BE ADDED) Rise of the Mori clan - Itsukushima (TO BE ADDED) Conquest of Kyushu (TO BE ADDED) Death After the Conquest of Kyushu, Haru suddenly passes away, sleeping, to the shock of her loved ones (TO BE ADDED) The Fates of Alternate Realities. Motoharu, along with Takakage and Shinjo, were sent to Jianye under odd circumstances. Warriors Orochi Due to the time distortion, Haru, along with the Crossroads newcomers, were separated. In Samurai's 1st stage, Battle of Kuzegawa, she, along with her son Hiroie, suddenly appears to help Toyohisa, Zhang Chunhua and Fa Zheng deal with Da Ji and the Orochi army. After rescuing Xiaoqiao, Haru tags along for the ride. At Nagashino, she meets Hine Nui, the Maori Goddess of Death, who wanted to test Toyohisa's resolve to protect the spirits. After the Time Lord was defeated, Haru says goodbye to Toyohisa before she travels back to her own reality. RWBY (Crossroads) Vol 1 (TO BE ADDED) Vol 2 (TO BE ADDED Vol 3 (TO BE ADDED) Vol 5 Even though Haru didn't meet Team RWBY due to the time distortion, she suddenly appears at Vol 5 to support Raven and her clan. Vol 6 Discovering the Truth While on their way to Atlas, they were under attack by the Grimm, which made Team JNR separated with the others. Tensions As a result of Haru becoming Ozma, tensions arose. Without thinking, Qrow immediately confronted Haru about why she chose to become Ozma in Oscar's place. (TO BE ADDED) Theme Song * Pure Optimism Voice Actors * Yuko Nagashima - Samurai Warriors Crossroads, Warriors Orochi 5 (Japanese) * Arryn Zech - Samurai Warriors Crossroads (English) Trivia * Motoharu Kikkawa may look similar to Kazehana from Sekirei with the only differences are her hair, clothes and eye colour. Personality wise, however, she is often similar to Yusuke Godai from Kamen Rider Kuuga due to sharing his traits. She is also similar to both Michael J. Caboose from Red vs. Blue and Spongebob Squarepants. The former due to her childlike innocence and the latter due to her smile. * Her weapon is similar to Kiyomasa's weapon, which is the Scythe. The only difference is that her one is designed differently. In The Loss of Trust, she now uses a Naginata designed by Tamenobu Tsugaru. * Motoharu's outfit is a mix of Kiyomasa's SW3 outfit with a few additions. However, a notable addition is a tattoo on her left arm. Due to her being the current incarnation of Ozma, her outfit is now similar to Ozpin's though the only difference is she has a dark blue coat with a grey-white dress shirt. * Some of Motoharu's intro animations were inspired by Lil Nas X. *Haru's IQ is, shockingly, 250. Ten more than Dr. Emily Grey *Haru has the highest health in the game, akin to her resilience.